It's Not Unusual
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth are lost in a forest. Shenanigans ensue.


For Kutie Pie for the Serebii Yuletide Fic Exchange

* * *

 **It's Not Unusual**

Jessie, James and Meowth had been wondering into the forest for ever three days now. Nobody wanted to admit it, but they were lost. An awkward silence came from both James and Meowth as they listened to Jessie moaning about how cold it was. They didn't need to hear it they could feel the icy wind for themselves and also could see Jessie shiver all over.

They all had chills, and they were multiplying. Jessie was losing control of her legs as her thighs wobbled like jelly. She had a song stuck in her head. She didn't know why it was stuck in her head as she hadn't heard the song since she was a little girl.

Needless to say that was a very long time ago. To make matters worse the song was older than her. She began to hum the jazzy tune and shake her hips. She was willing to do anything to keep her fears and paranoia at bay.

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone!" Jessie sang at the top of her voice. She pictured herself as the leading lady of an extravagant opera show. "It's not unusual to have fun with anyone." She was oblivious to the fact that Meowth and James had their hands by their ears. James was singing too, but only softly. "But when I see you hanging about with anyone. It's not unusual to see me cry." Jessie crouched over and sighed. "Oh I wanna die..."

"What's the matter Jessie?" James asked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie raised her elbow and gritted her teeth. "I'm not scared."

"You say you ain't scared," Meowth added, pointing to her legs. "But your legs say otherwise."

"We've been lost here for three days and there's no sign of the twerps anywhere," Jessie screeched. She clung onto her hair as she threw herself on the ground. "This is end now! We are doomed!"

"NO!" James sobbed. "It's can't be true!" He knelt down and prayed for five seconds before hugging Jessie with his right arm and his left hand pressing onto this heart. "I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

Meowth huffed and threw his claws over at Jessie and James. They both jumped up and glared at Meowth. "Hey you two," Meowth hissed. "You're not gonna die. We've all been through too much together to be beaten like this. Just carry on singing, that will boost the mood."

"It's not unusual to go out at any time!" Meowth sang. "But when I see you out and about it's such a crime. If you should ever want to be loved by anyone. It's not unusual. It happens every day. No matter what you say. You find it happens all the time. Love will never do what you want it to. Why can't this crazy love be mine?"

Meowth could see the other Pokémon passing by bopping their head as he sung. He felt warm and fuzzy inside. "It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone. It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone. But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime, it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you. Whoa oh oh oh oh... I'm the only one singing."

"Meowth," Jessie cried out. "It's fine," she suddenly croaked as she leaned towards James' chest. "You can go. You have a great life ahead of you."

James nodded. "Indeed. Go out there and make us proud. We'll watch over you in heaven. Go out there and make it to Hollywood and have beautiful kittens." James tossed his bag over to Meowth. "Take my bottle cap collection, it might be worth a fortune on eBay."

Meowth frowned and scratched his head. He quickly turned his head in every direction, desperately seeking for a sign of light or anything living. The sound of gentle cries alarmed Meowth's senses as he scratched his nose.

"Look!" Meowth cried out. "There's eggs over there!"

Jessie frowned, squinting at the eggs below the apple tree. "So?"

"Well there could be rare Pokémon inside," Meowth explained. He tiptoed closer towards the eggs and examined them briefly. There were three eggs. Meowth tried to carry all three of them towards Jessie and James, but he became out of breath after five steps. He tumbled over as the eggs rolled over to Jessie's feet.

All three eggs rumbled like an empty stomach: they were ready to hatch at any moment. The first egg that hatched had random hues of pink and purple, the second egg was black with pink stripes, and the third was green all over.

Mew, Cresselia and Celebi respectively hatched from the three eggs.

Meowth smiled in awe as he peeped up to the sky and prayed. "Arceus must be smiling on us guys. These three baby Pokémon are legendaries."

"How is this possible?" James cried out with his hands clutching onto his hair. "My whole life has been a tragedy and now this!"

Jessie snatched all three Pokémon and cradled them in her arms. "Today is our lucky day. Just when we thought it would be the end."

"I thought legendary Pokémon don't breed," James thought out.

"It doesn't matter," Jessie cried out. "Let's get out of here and take them to the boss."

"Great idea!" James cried out.

"It's a genius idea," Jessie announced. "Think of all the promotions that we would get. We will finally get the pay rise we deserve."

Suddenly, Meowth began to cry. The tears rolled down his face and he couldn't help himself. "But what if the boss wants to experiment on the babies. You know what the boss is like."

"We could always keep them," James suggested. "They're our good luck charms."

"Of course!" Jessie gave each of them a kiss on both cheeks. "Why would we want to give away the very thing that makes our day."

"Who needs Pikachu anyway?" Meowth cried out.

"Not us!" Jessie and James cried out in unison. They all burst into laughter as they roared from the top of their voices, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Eventually Team Rocket were able to make their way out of the forest. They were greeted by an army of cats. They froze on the spot. When Meowth decided to step forward, all the cats bowed before Meowth and then rolled over. They had become surrounded by cats. Cats of all different breeds, shapes and sizes.

"Thank you for the warm welcome guys," Meowth announced.

"Does anyone have a clue where we are?" Jessie asked.

"Cat island I'm presuming."

"Well it's paradise for me!" Meowth announced. "I'm so happy to be with my own kind."


End file.
